Ngintipers
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Hari Minggu yang cerah, Sisyphus melihat Regulus pergi pagi-pagi hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?


Minggu yang cerah, damai, dan tenang. Burung-burung berkicau riang menemani pagi yang memancarkan sinar lembut mentari. Semarak dedaunan bergemerisik mengikuti arah semilir angin yang mengalir lembut disepuh sepoi-sepoi.

Hari yang indah. Begitu menenteramkan. Bahkan Dewi Athena sudah bangun sejak pagi sekali untuk menikmati kemilau pagi yang begitu cerah ini. Ia menebarkan _cosmo_ hangat yang selaras dengan datangnya sinar matahari.

"Hari yang cerah, Athena-sama," sapa salah seorang Gold Saint, kebanggaan bagi Athena dan seluruh penghuni Sanctuary, Sagittarius Sisyphus. Sayap emasnya yang mengatup berkilau diterpa sinar mentari. Dewi Athena menoleh sembari melukis senyum di wajah remajanya.

Rambut ungu panjang itu melambai, tampak sangat agung dan cantik. "Kau benar, Sisyphus," kemudian menoleh kembali untuk menatap kuil-kuil zodiak yang berdiri kokoh di bawah istana kebesarannya.

Mata Sisyphus mengikuti arah pandang dewi junjungannya tersebut. Secara refleks, ia langsung terpaku ke Kuil Leo, tempat di mana keponakan tercintanya berada. "Regulus?" kernyitnya, Athena mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Alisnya bertaut, sama bingungnya dengan Sisyphus.

Ya, Regulus. Gold Saint termuda di Sanctuary. Penghuni kuil Leo menggantikan sang ayah, Ilias, yang memilih untuk berkeluarga dengan menikahi mantan Gold Saint Pisces, Lugonis, setelah kehilangan istri pertamanya yang juga ibu kandung Regulus. Keponakan langsung dari Sisyphus, yang sekaligus adalah gurunya di Sanctuary. Teman seangkatan Bronze Unicorn Yato.

Bibir Sisyphus menekuk tajam ketika melihat Regulus keluar dari kuilnya tanpa mengenakan _cloth_. Remaja belia itu hanya memakai kaos biru dengan jaket berbahan jeans, dipadu celana panjang longgar berwarna hitam. Kepala cokelatnya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian berlari secepat kilat. Seperti sedang pergi diam-diam.

Tanpa singa muda itu sadari, beberapa sosok makhluk mengikutinya. Terlihat di mata Athena dan Sisyphus, barisan penguntit itu terdiri dari Defteros, pemegang Gold Cloth Gemini yang kedua, Kardia, Gold Saint Scorpio, Manigoldo, Gold Saint Cancer, Tenma, Bronze Saint Pegasus, dan Yato, Bronze Saint Unicorn. Sama seperti Regulus, kelimanya juga tidak mengenakan _cloth_, hanya memakai pakaian biasa.

"Mohon izin untuk memeriksa mereka, Athena-sama," pamit Sisyphus, seketika mengibarkan sayapnya dan terbang tanpa sempat melihat anggukan cepat nan penasaran Athena Sasha. Kakinya mendadak mendarat tepat di depan tiga Gold Saint _trouble maker_ Sanctuary dan dua Bronze Saint yang sedang menguntit Regulus tersebut.

"Owah, Sisyphus!" Kardia memekik kaget. Manigoldo dan Defteros tersenyum canggung, Tenma dan Yato saling menatap, aksi menguntit mereka ketahuan. Terlebih, ketahuan oleh orang yang paling mereka hindari di saat seperti ini, Sisyphus, pamannya Regulus.

Sisyphus menatap kelimanya dengan tampang datar. "Sedang apa kalian menguntit Regulus?" tanya Sisyphus, seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Tatapannya benar-benar menusuk, menuntut penjelasan.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sisyphus tidak hanya ingin meminta penjelasan pada tiga Gold Saint paling nista beserta dua Bronze ini karena mengikuti Regulus, tapi juga karena penasaran. Apa yang akan dilakukan keponakannya itu dengan pergi dari Sanctuary di akhir minggu, pagi hari, dan sama sekali tidak memakai _cloth_?

Defteros, sebagai makhluk yang bisa dikategorikan paling pintar di antara kelima manusia penguntit itu, mencari akal agar bisa mengelabui Sisyphus. "Err, tadi Regulus bilang mau main ke luar Sanctuary, kami khawatir makanya kami ikutin," terangnya, setengah bohong. Mereka memang mengikuti Regulus karena khawatir, tapi bukan karena Leo muda itu mau main.

"Kenapa kalian harus khawatir? Kalau ada yang mengganggunya, Regulus bisa menjitaknya dengan Lightning Plasma," Sisyphus menaikkan sebelah alis, sedikit berbangga dengan keponakan tersayang. Kelima makhluk di hadapannya sukses bungkam.

Hening lama. Kira-kira lima menit.

Tenma memandang Yato. Yato menoleh pada Defteros. Defteros melirik Kardia. Kardia melotot pada Manigoldo. Manigoldo balas menatapnya.

"AAAAHH! Susah banget, sih! Udah ah, Sisyphus! Kita ngikutin dia soalnya dia mau kencan ama Rhadamanthys, si hakim neraka yang nista bin pedo itu! Puas, lo!" bentak Kardia. Tak lama setelah itu, ia dihadiahi tatapan 'kenapa lo kasih tau, Kardia buluk!' dari empat makhluk bulukan lainnya.

Hasilnya? Sisyphus melotot horor. "Tunggu aku di sini!" kemudian terbang menuju kuilnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Ngintipers**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya (C) Kurumada Masami**_

_**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (C) Teshirogi Shiori**_

_**Oknum-oknum yang tersebut dalam fic ini (C) Yang punya #ava**_

_**Warning:**_

_**BL, SUPER ULTRA OOC (terutama Sisyphus), Galak!Sisyphus, AT, humor gagal, **__**fail fluff, **__**awas typo, bahasa seenaknya, rating diamankan untuk bahasa 'indah'makhluk-makhluk nista di bawah, non-beta**__**, maaf karena nyampah**_

_**Bagi para Sisyphus FC, mohon maafkan saya karena menistakan karakter Sisyphus dalam fic ini **_

_**Tak sesuai selera silakan tinggalkan**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Masih hari Minggu yang cerah. Pagi yang indah masih mewarnai. Di sebuah kota, jauh dari Sanctuary, seorang remaja berambut cokelat berdiri sendirian di dekat stasiun kereta. Sesekali, ia melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Kira-kira sepuluh meter di belakang, di balik sebuah bangunan, enam manusia mengintai remaja tersebut sambil pasang mata dan telinga baik-baik. "Pasti dia sedang menunggu Rhadamanthys," gumam seorang di antara mereka, Sisyphus, yang berada di barisan paling depan. Paling semangat menguntit keponakan tercinta.

Kelima makhluk tengil lainnya mengangguk-angguk. Jelaslah, wong dia mau kencan sama hakim neraka saudaranya Aiacos dan Minos, kok. Tentu saja remaja bernama Regulus itu pasti menunggu hakim yang kata Kardia nista bin pedo itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana mereka tahu Regulus mau pergi kencan dengan Rhadamanthys hari ini?

Jawabannya tanya saja Manigoldo, selaku yang paling gaul dan _update_ dari semua orang di Sanctuary. Tadi malam, dia _online_ di _fakebook_ dan _twatter_ sampai tengah malam. Kebiasaan isengnya buka-buka profil orang membuatnya terbawa ke akun Regulus, yang salah satu kirimannya berisi ajakan dari Rhadamanthys. Tentu saja Regulus mengiyakan, ajakan pacar gitu, lho.

"Ah, Rhadamanthys datang," Yato menggumam, tatkala salah satu dari tiga hakim neraka itu sudah tiba. Ia menghampiri Regulus, bercakap-cakap sebentar, sebelum kemudian berlalu sambil keduanya saling menggenggam tangan.

Terlihat aura hitam mencekam nan menakutkan dari tubuh Sisyphus. Defteros mundur selangkah seketika, diikuti empat penguntit lain di belakangnya. "Apa yang dia lakukan terhadap keponakanku? Dasar hakim pedo kamfretos!" berangnya.

"Aku baru tahu Sisyphus bisa bicara kasar juga," bisik Tenma, dari barisan paling belakang. Yato balas berbisik tapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada aura kemarahan Sisyphus yang semakin membumbung tinggi ke langit. "Dia memang begitu, kalau menyangkut Regulus, lebih mirip emak-emak yang anak gadisnya dianu-anuin hakim neraka."

'Anu-anuin itu maksudnya apa cobaa?' jerit Tenma dalam hati. Perumpamaan Yato hebat sekali! Sudahlah emak-emak, anu-anuin pula. Dapat kosakata dari mana dia kata-kata seperti itu? Manigoldo kah? Jangan-jangan Defteros? Atau Kardia? Atau lebih ekstrim lagi dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara yang para penggemar Saint Seiya-nya (khususnya yang perempuan) didominasi oleh _fujodanshi_?

Manigoldo langsung maju ke depan Sisyphus, yang sudah bersiap mau menonjok muka menyebalkan Rhadamanthys seketika itu juga. "Sudahlah, Sisyphus. Tenang dulu, napa! Ga usah gegabah, ntar nambah masalah!"

Sisyphus keki, tapi akhirnya mau diam juga. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah orang yang dipercayakan oleh Ilias untuk menjaga Regulus selama yang bersangkutan tidak ada. Berhubung Sisyphus adalah orang yang selalu taat amanah dan perintah, mengakibatkan dia jadi bak _nephew-complex_ terhadap Regulus. Bahkan kadang bisa jadi sangat beringas kalau menyangkut Regulus, membuat El Cid yang _notabene_ kekasih Sisyphus ngiri setengah mati, tapi ditahan-tahan.

—soalnya _motto_ El Cid adalah, siangnya milik ponakan, malamnya milik si Capricorn seutuhnya. Jiwa dan raga. Lahir batin dunia akhirat. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Keputusan sudah bulat.

Baiklah, mari beralih pada si _unyu_ dari kuil Leo. Bersama sang pacar.

Regulus menggenggam tangan Rhadamanthys erat, senyum bahagia jelas terukir di bibir manisnya. Hari ini Rhadamanthys tidak membawa mobil, karena katanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya naik kereta dunia manusia. Regulus dengan senang hati mengantarkan, sekalian kencan, maksudnya. Kecil-kecil sudah pintar modus.

Seperti biasa, kereta selalu padat penumpang. Tidak di dunia bawah, dunia manusia pun demikian. Bedanya mungkin kalau dunia bawah, yang naik adalah para manusia yang sudah meninggal, sedangkan di dunia manusia, penumpang keretanya adalah manusia yang masih hidup.

(Hmm, Hades sudah mulai apdet ternyata. Dia tidak lagi membiarkan para mayat itu jalan sendiri, sudah ada kereta, bo').

"Kau punya tempat tujuan hari ini, Regulus?" tanya sang hakim sembari menggandeng tangan Regulus menuju stasiun. Singa muda itu meletakkan jemari di dagu, berpikir. Terlihat begitu _unyu_ lucu cimut-cimut menggemaskan dan sangat manis di mata siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Sekitar enam meter di belakang mereka—mereka maju gara-gara Sisyphus—, Manigoldo dan Defteros menahan tubuh sang Sagittarius, yang sudah pasang posisi melangkah ke arah dua sejoli beda generasi itu supaya tidak bertindak gegabah. Menendang pantat Rhadamanthys di depan umum dua kali sedetik—atau istilahnya Tendangan Opini Publik—, misalnya [1].

"Apa-apaan dia! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melihat wajah manis Regulus! Aku juga belum pernah, curang!" amuknya garang. Begitu OOC dan tidak pada tempatnya. Bahkan orang-orang yang tadinya mau lewat memutuskan untuk tidak jadi berlalu di dekat Sisyphus karena ngeri.

Kardia geram, Manigoldo membantunya menenangkan Sisyphus. Defteros menepuk dahi dengan tangan kiri. Yato dan Tenma mundur selangkah. "Woi, Bronze! Bantuin, dong! Ini Sisyphus ngamuk kalian malah mau ngabur!" teriak si Scorpio, sambil susah-payah menahan tubuh Sisyphus yang beringsut ingin menonjok Rhadamanthys.

Sementara di belakang pada ribut, dua makhluk yang bersangkutan cuek bebek. Lebih tepatnya sih, sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di belakang mereka. Terutama Regulus. Anak itu masih saja sibuk memilih pernak-pernik dekat stasiun yang akan dibelinya sebagai kenang-kenangan kencan. Ciee.

"Rhade, aku mau yang ini!" pintanya, menunjuk gantungan ponsel berbandul boneka singa mungil yang sedang membuka mulutnya lebar—mengaum. Sangat menggemaskan. Rhadamanthys tersenyum melihat kemiripan singa menggemaskan miliknya dengan gantungan ponsel itu.

Kalau saja Minos, kakak Rhadamanthys yang gila dan heboh bin kekanakan itu, ada di sini, pasti ia akan berkomentar; "Bro, bisa senyum juga lo ternyata, kesambet setan dari mana lo?" sambil ketawa-ketawa nista bareng Aiacos, adik bungsu mereka.

Bisa dipastikan, di antara tiga Hakim Neraka, yang paling normal bersahaja tidak banyak maunya dan kerjaannya bisa dipastikan beres, hanya Rhadamanthys. Dua lainnya? Sudahlah, jangan ditanya. Bagi mereka pacaran lebih diprioritaskan daripada kerjaan. Nista sekaligus amburadul, membuat Hades geleng-geleng kepala. Beruntung sang Raja Dunia Bawah tidak (baca: belum) memanggil Thanatos untuk melempar keduanya ke Tartarus.

Lupakan _Hakim Neraka Brothers_, mari kembali ke Regulus dan Rhadamanthys.

Hakim Neraka paling waras itu menepuk kepala Regulus, mengelusnya sekilas. "Baiklah, ambil saja yang itu," ucapnya, dengan kelembutan layaknya sutra. Bukan sutra buat ehem-ehem malam-malam, ya. Sutra beneran, jenis kain yang katanya paling bagus sedunia.

Regulus tersenyum gembira. Ini nih asyiknya punya pacar yang sudah bekerja. Mau minta dibelikan apa juga bakal dikasih. Apalagi pekerjaan Rhadamanthys tidak main-main. Hakim Neraka, Bro. Pasti gajinya juga tidak main-main. Sanggup beli Limo pribadi dengan gaji sebulan.

Eh, tapi jangan sangka Regulus hanya mau uangnya Rhadamanthys, ya. Dia tulus cinta, kok. Dia kan anak baik yang jujur, tidak pernah bohong, berbudi luhur, suka menolong, dan rajin menabung berkat ajaran penuh kebaktian pada alam oleh Ilias.

(Di sebuah kota di luar sana, Ilias bersin keras mendadak. Lugonis memberikannya air dan tisu seketika tanpa bertanya. Memang istri yang pengertian).

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan para penguntit di belakang?

Sisyphus mengepalkan tangan, kedua bahunya sudah dipegangi Defteros. Manigoldo memimpin di depan bersama Kardia. "Kurang ajar! Enak saja dia sentuh-sentuh Regulus! Aku saja pasti sudah ditonjok kakakku kalau melakukannya!" geram ksatria bersayap itu. Yato dan Tenma asyik mengintip Leo muda beserta pacarnya.

Kini pasangan beda generasi yang lagi kencan dengan mesra di hadapan mereka sedang berjalan-jalan. Sesekali, Regulus menarik-narik lengan Rhadamanthys agar yang bersangkutan berjalan lebih cepat. Sekilas, dapat terlihat hakim itu mengelus pipi muda Regulus yang masih remaja dengan sayang. Mengisyaratinya agar bersabar.

Benar-benar membuat Sisyphus kehilangan wibawanya sebagai Gold Saint yang kalem dan bijaksana. Aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya makin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini, ia tidak hanya ingin menonjok Rhadamanthys atau sekedar menendang pantatnya, tapi Sisyphus berencana ingin mencincang tubuh si hakim berkeping-keping sampai mati seperti yang terjadi di _setting canon_.

Ckckck. Rencana yang jahat. Tapi maaf, Sisyphus, ini bukan _setting canon_. Lagian yang mencincang Rhadamanthys sampai mati di _setting canon_ bukan kamu, melainkan Alone.

"Kalem doun, Sisyphus! Plis!" seru Manigoldo, sok berbahasa Inggris tapinya gagal. Defteros memasang gestur muka nahan ketawa, Kadia memutar mata. Yato dan Tenma tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Keponakan lo kan udah gede, dah mau enam belas! Masa ga boleh pacaran, sih? _Hello_~ kita aja udah flirting-flirtingan ama yang lain sejak masih orok!" katanya, _nonsense_ memang. Tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama.

Baru saat itu, Sisyphus diam. Matanya mengerjap, berpikir sejenak. Sekilas, ingatannya bersama Capricorn El Cid sejak kecil terus memutari otaknya. Ciee.

Adegan di mana El Cid dan Sisyphus baru pertama bertemu.

Adegan di mana El Cid dan Sisyphus menjalani persahabatan.

Adegan di mana El Cid dan Sisyphus dilantik menjadi Gold Saint.

Adegan di mana El Cid dan Sisyphus menjalani misi pertama bersama.

Adegan di mana El Cid dan Sisyphus menjelajah demi meneliti tentang Hypnos si dewa tidur, beserta anak-anaknya.

Juga adegan di mana El Cid dan Sisyphus saling menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini dipendam.

Wajah Sisyphus berubah warna mendadak.

Ciee.

Defteros mengguncang bahu sosok yang sering dijadikan pimpinan Gold Saint itu. "Kenapa, lo, Phus? Muka lo berubah cepet banget," komentarnya, melihat wajah Sisyphus yang mengalami transformasi dari bengong, bingung, sedih, kemudian memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Eh, Regulus sama Rhadamanthys udah mau beli tiket tuh!" celetuk Tenma, tatkala melihat sang Leo muda dan hakim neraka pacarnya sudah mengantri di loket tiket. Seketika lima _saint trouble maker_ itu memandang ke arah Sisyphus.

Begitu sadar, ternyata ksatria paling tua se-Sanctuary—kalau Pope Sage tidak dihitung—itu sudah melarikan diri ke loket tiket. "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo cepat ikuti mereka!" panggilnya, dengan suara dibuat seperti berbisik, biar tidak ketahuan keponakan tercinta kalau mereka sedang mengintip.

Pada akhirnya, enam _saint_ kurang kerjaan bin kepo tapi untungnya tidak rese itu mengikuti Sisyphus mengantri di loket tiket. Mereka mengantri di loket yang berbeda-beda, biar tidak ketahuan. Untuk keamanan pelaksanaan pengintipan, Yato—yang merupakan orang terdekat Regulus selain Sisyphus di Sanctuary—disuruh mengantri di loket yang bersebelahan dengan loket antrian Regulus, biar bisa nguping mereka mau ke mana.

Yato pasang tempat pas di sebelah pasangan unik yang lebih terlihat bagaikan ayah dan anak daripada sepasang kekasih tersebut . Ia yang tadinya pakai topi hijau tua segera melepas topinya itu supaya mudah ditemukan Regulus. Sukses, singa muda itu langsung me-_notice_ keberadaannya.

"Lho, Yato! Kau di sini juga!" sapa Regulus riang. Yato mengangguk canggung, ia memang narsis, tapi tidak terbiasa berbohong. "Mau ke mana akhir pekan begini? Ga sama Tenma?" tanyanya polos. Muka Yato mendadak merah entah kenapa.

Saint Unicorn itu buang muka ke arah lain. "Ke-kenapa aku harus sama Tenma?! Y-yah, aku cuma mau jalan-jalan, sih. Kan suntuk kalau diem aja di Sanctuary," jawabnya, bersusah-payah setengah mati agar bisa terdengar normal. "K-kalian sendiri mau ke mana?"

Regulus mengerjap sejenak, namun tersenyum kembali sedetik kemudian. "Oh, begitu. Kukira mau ke mana. Aku dan Rhadamanthys rencananya mau pergi ke kota sebelah," balas Regulus sembari melirik dan menggenggam tangan Rhadamanthys. Hakim neraka itu tersenyum kepada sang singa muda, tapi kembali serius saat menghadap muka Yato.

"O-oh, gitu... Oke deh, selamat bersenang-senang," Yato tergagu. Kemudian kepalanya menghadap ke depan, seraya melirik pada pasangan yang sekarang sedang berada di dunia mereka sendiri, berbincang. Merasa aman, Bronze Saint sahabat Tenma itu mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu dengan singkat sebelum dikirimkan kepada lima teman ngintipers-nya yang lain.

_Regulus katanya mau pergi ke kota sebelah_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kereta penuh sesak. Benar-benar sumpek dan hampir tak bisa bergerak saking padatnya. Regulus dan Rhadamanthys terbawa ke dekat jendela ketika bergesekan dengan penumpang lain. Singa muda itu membelakangi kekasihnya, menghadap ke jendela. Sedangkan Rhadamanthys berhadapan dengan punggungnya.

"Sempit?" tanya Rhadamanthys, tatkala dengan sangat terpaksa ia merapat kepada Regulus, membuat punggung anak itu dan dadanya bertabrakan. Saling menempel. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah Regulus di saat seperti ini.

Tanpa diketahui sang hakim neraka, wajah Regulus sudah luar biasa merah. Terbata ia menggeleng, diam-diam memejamkan matanya erat agar tak ada suara yang keluar. Berharap Rhadamanthys mengerti dan tidak mengajaknya mengobrol di saat mereka sudah tak lagi berjarak secara fisik.

Wajah Rhadamanthys masih serius, namun tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk pemuda belia yang membelakanginya. "E-ehh? Rhadamanthys? K-kenapa?" Regulus menjerit tertahan, dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Mukanya yang telah merona kini tambah memerah hingga ke telinga.

Tak menganggap Regulus memprotes, Rhadamanthys malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tak apa, kumohon. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," pintanya. Menghirup dalam aroma tubuh belia di hadapannya, dari kaca jendela Regulus dapat melihat wajah serius Rhadamanthys yang tenang.

'Jarang-jarang Rhadamanthys meminta sesuatu,' pikirnya, mengingat selama ini dialah yang selalu meminta sesuatu pada si hakim. Tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Rhadamanthys bermanja padanya, hanya kali ini saja. Meski tempat dan waktunya sangat tidak sesuai, tapi cukuplah membuat raut muka kekasihnya yang biasanya sangat serius dan kaku karena pekerjaan menjadi lebih tenang dan santai. Hanya kali ini saja.

Keduanya saling terdiam. Tidak mengganti posisi sama sekali hingga terdengar pengumuman kalau kereta yang mereka naiki telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cukup melegakan sebenarnya bagi kelima saint yang sedang membuntuti kencan Regulus bersama pacarnya, Rhadamanthys. Pasalnya, mereka semua berada di gerbong yang berbeda dengan pasangan sejoli beda generasi itu, sedangkan Sisyphus, paman Regulus yang terdeteksi _nephew-complex _bersama mereka.

Manigoldo dan Kardia tahu saja kalau Rhadamanthys pasti akan ambil kesempatan di saat seperti ini. Ketika penumpang berdesakan dan mereka berdiri saling berimpitan. Maklum saja, wong keduanya juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama pada _uke_ masing-masing kalau sedang naik kereta seperti ini. Insting para _seme_ tak boleh diragukan.

Dan ya, mereka cukup beruntung. Setidaknya Sisyphus tidak akan mengeluarkan aura hitam lagi dan menakuti seluruh penumpang lain kalau mereka beda gerbong.

Nah, setelah lima belas menit perjalanan dengan kereta yang aman-aman saja, saatnya bencana dimulai.

Orang yang pertama kali menemukan sosok Regulus dan Rhadamanthys adalah Defteros, yang menunjuk ke arah pasangan yang akan memasuki taman. Keduanya benar-benar telihat seperti pasangan bahagia dengan wajah merah merona dan perbedaan tinggi badan yang signifikan. Perbedaan umur hampir sepuluh tahun memang mengerikan.

Di balik pohon, Sisyphus hampir saja menumbangkan pohon tempat mereka mengintip kalau saja Manigoldo tidak menahannya. Masih, Yato dan Tenma tetap tidak membantu dan malah asyik menonton dua pasangan yang kini sedang menikmati es krim bersama. Regulus yang rasa cokelat, Rhadamanthys memilih vanila.

Kalau saja ini terjadi di _manga shoujo_, maka es krim akan belepotan di wajah Regulus, kemudian Rhadamanthys akan membersihkannya dengan lembut bak seorang pangeran. Lalu mereka akan bertatapan lama sekali dan wajah Regulus akan memerah seperti tomat kurang dari sedetik berikutnya.

Dan itulah yang benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa-apaan hakim alis tebal itu! Kurang ajar!" raung Sisyphus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat beringas seperti hendak memakan Rhadamanthys hidup-hidup. Berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya yang seperti biasa. Barangkali penyakit _nephew-complex_-nya sudah lewat batas kewajaran.

Sangat susah payah, Kardia juga Defteros menahan tubuhnya, serta Manigoldo yang membungkam mulutnya biar tidak berisik dan membiarkan pasangan kekasih yang mereka intip jadi me-_notice_ keberadaan mereka.

"Sisyphus," Tenma tiba-tiba memegang pundak sang ksatria bersayap. Yato memasang muka bete karena sebal melihat wajah Tenma yang sok cool. Ajaibnya, Sisyphus berhenti meronta dan menoleh kepada si Pegasus. Matanya menatap Tenma datar.

Teman kecil Athena Sasha itu berkacak pinggang, memasang muka sok kebapakan pada pria yang jelas-jelas lebih tua empat belas tahun daripada dia. "Regulus juga manusia, dia punya kebebasan untuk memutuskan. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi," ia memulai. "Kalau kau membatasi dia seperti itu, bukannya itu berarti kau mengurungnya? Jika dia memang mencintai hakim itu, ya apa salahnya? Toh Albafica yang sekarang jadi keponakan tirimu juga pacaran sama hakim neraka, kan?"

Pemegang Gold Cloth Sagittarius itu terdiam. Setengah menyadari kekhilafannya, setengah malu karena dinasehati sama yang lebih muda. Matanya beralih pandang kepada Regulus, yang terlihat begitu bahagia bersama Rhadamanthys.

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Regulus memang selalu tersenyum dan ceria, tapi Sisyphus merasa, inilah senyum keponakannya yang paling tulus.

Sisyphus menatap pasangan itu lama. Makhluk-makhluk kepo yang berdiri di belakangnya mengikuti. Masih sama, Rhadamanthys dan Regulus terlihat amat bahagia. Mereka bagaikan pelaku romantisme alay nan aduhai yang senantiasa mengatakan, 'dunia hanya milik berdua'.

Lama, enam penguntit _absurd_ yang dipimpin Sisyphus itu memperhatikan. "Perasaanku saja atau mereka makin lama makin dekat?" Defteros menyipitkan mata, Sisyphus tambah maju, Kardia menaikkan sebelah alis, Manigoldo nyengir, Yato melongo, Tenma melotot.

Wajah Regulus dan Rhadamanthys, seperti kata Defteros, tambah lama tambah dekat. Pelan sekali bagaikan menunggu _download_-an _anime_ Yato di komputernya. Sangat lola. Meski demikian, kenyataan bahwa dua wajah yang satu mungil dan satunya sangar itu semakin menempel tak terbantahkan.

Sepertinya sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi.

Sisyphus membelalak.

Keponakannya, dengan hakim neraka yang pedo dan kaku itu.

Berciuman.

_**Berciuman**_.

Di-**bold**, _italic_, underline, dan diulang biar greget.

Sisyphus murka seketika. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menuju tempat di mana keponakan tersayangnya dan sang kekasih duduk di taman itu. Tak perlu aba-aba, ksatria Athena yang biasanya berkepribadian lembut itu menonjok muka Rhadamanthys telak di muka.

"Rhadamanthys!" jerit Regulus kaget. Dapat dilihatnya aura-aura minus yang keluar dari tubuh Sisyphus tak bisa dibohongi. Kali ini pamannya itu benar-benar marah. Bahkan wajahnya yang beraut ramah kini terlihat sangat dipenuhi amarah. Gold Saint mungil itu bergidik, lantas memalingkan wajah demi tak bertatapan dengan sang paman. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengkhawatirkan Rhadamanthys yang kini meringis menahan sakit. Dari hidungnya mengalir sedikit likuid merah.

Sang singa muda menoleh kepada Sisyphus, setelah ia membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Rhadamanthys. "Paman Sisyphus, sejak tadi kau mengikuti kami?" tanyanya, sebaris raut kecewa, takut, dan kaget tercermin di wajah remajanya.

"Aduh!" Manigoldo menepuk dahinya, menyayangkan tindakan Sisyphus yang tahu-tahu main terobos saja. Kardia mendecih, sama lelahnya dengan pria Cancer di depannya. Defteros cepat ambil langkah, ia segera menyadari _cosmo_ Sisyphus yang sudah membara karena amarah. Pria berkulit gelap itu langsung membekuk Sisyphus, mengunci tubuhnya sebelum kejadian buruk tak terhindarkan.

"Sisyphus, cukup! Kita pulang ke Sanctuary!" serunya. Namun kuncian yang ia lakukan membuat Sisyphus memberontak minta dilepas. Defteros kewalahan, karena ia tak menyangka Sisyphus akan memberontak sehingga membuatnya tak sempat bersiap.

Manigoldo, Kardia, Yato, dan Tenma melangkah maju membantu Gemini adik itu untuk menenangkan Sisyphus. "Lepaskan!" raung Sisyphus, begitu keempat makhluk perusuh Sanctuary itu dengan cepat memegangi tubuhnya. "Kalian pulang saja duluan ke Sanctuary, aku masih ada urusan dengan mereka berdua di sini!" ia melanjutkan, sembari menatap tajam keponakan sekaligus muridnya yang kini tengah membantu kekasihnya berdiri.

Barulah saat itu, Regulus menyadari bahwa Sisyphus tak hanya sendiri. Ada beberapa orang lain yang menemaninya juga, bahkan Yato termasuk dalam barisan penguntit itu. Raut wajah kecewanya berubah menjadi sedih seketika.

"Kenapa…" singa kecil itu melirih. Kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya gemetaran. Tak hanya itu, bahunya pun bergetar. "Kenapa semua orang menentang hubunganku dengan Rhadamanthys? Apa yang salah dengannya?" Regulus menunduk, membiarkan saja air matanya menetes ke tanah di bawah kakinya.

Menyadari perubahan Regulus, Yato sebagai teman terdekat sejak sebelum menjadi saint menghampiri sang singa muda. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam bahu yang bergetar itu perlahan. "Kami sebenarnya tidak menentangmu, Regulus. Tadinya kami hanya penasaran, kalian mau kencan ke mana, ngapain aja, dan seprivasi apa. Tapi karena tadi si alis tebal itu mencium kamu, Sisyphus kalap," jelasnya sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Sisyphus, yang masih ngamuk.

Kepala kecokelatan itu menengadah, menghadap Yato dengan pandangan sulit berarti. "Jadi kalian… mengikuti kami… hanya karena penasaran?" Yato mengangguk sok hebat. "Kalian menjadikan kami… kelinci percobaan, gitu?" singa itu bertanya, wajahnya meringkuk kesal.

Yato terlonjak, menaikkan alis sebelah. Heh, dapat dari mana kesimpulan begitu? Mananya yang kelinci percobaan? Bahkan mereka saja tidak mengajak Degel!

"Ehm… bukan begitu, Regulus. Dengar dulu—HII!"

Saint Unicorn itu bergidik, tak melanjutkan kalimat lantaran Regulus sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura minus. Mirip Sisyphus, tapi lebih mungil. Meski demikian tetap saja menyeramkan. Apalagi di balik tubuhnya kini Yato seakan bisa melihat seekor singa, dan _wyvern_. Oh, astaga. Sepertinya mereka berdua—pasangan sejoli beda generasi yang mesranya menandingi duo Gemini adik dan Virgo itu marah besar.

Yato mundur, melangkah menuju teman-temannya yang masih meredakan amuk Sisyphus. "Teman-teman, sepertinya kita harus lari. Seekor singa dan _wyvern_ akan memangsa kita."

Tidak diketahui nasib malang kelima _saint_ _trouble maker_ paling merepotkan se-Sanctuary. Doakan saja mereka bisa selamat.

Ini benar-benar hari Minggu yang indah.

* * *

_**END**_

—dengan sangat tidak jelas

* * *

A/N:

Makanya saya bilang maaf nyampah #bow

* * *

_**Omake**_

* * *

Manigoldo di tangan kanan, Defteros di tangan kiri, Kardia di hidung, Yato di pipi, Tenma di mata.

Oh, tentu saja itu bukan letak tato atau semacamnya. Itu adalah letak perban dan plester yang diberikan Degel dengan senang hati lantaran luka-luka yang mereka dapatkan setelah mengintip Regulus kencan tempo hari.

Kini, kelimanya sedang berada di Colluseum, tempat para calon _saint_ berlatih—Sisyphus tak terlihat, dia sedang memarahi Regulus di Kuil Leo—entah sedang apa, meratapi nasib, mungkin.

Ah, ternyata bukan. Dilihat dari dekat, sepertinya lima _saint_ itu sedang mengobrol. Pastinya tentang kegiatan intipan mereka waktu itu.

"Yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa mereka harus ke luar Sanctuary segala kalau hanya mau kencan ke taman? Sanctuary kan hampir seluruhnya taman…" Manigoldo membuka pembicaraan. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui. Benar juga, kenapa harus ke luar segala kalau di tempat sendiri sudah ada?

* * *

_**BENERAN END**_

—masih dengan tidak jelas


End file.
